


How could I forget?

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is my first shot at rocket/jack. I'm still new to writing, I barely started writing stuff at the beginning of this last summer so bear with me. Hope you enjoy. All tags will come into play eventually. Post endgame, gamora lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at rocket/jack. I'm still new to writing, I barely started writing stuff at the beginning of this last summer so bear with me. Hope you enjoy. All tags will come into play eventually. Post endgame, gamora lives.

“Alright Guardians this is a distress signal so let’s remember to put on our mean faces,” Peter yells out behind him.

“Why are we doing this shit again? And are you going to say that every time Peter?” Rocket asks seeming annoyed with the current situation.

Gamora couldn’t believe Rocket’s lack of care for others, “Because it’s a distress signal Rocket, someone could be dying. We have to help them.”

“Why do we have to do it though? Why can’t the Avengers or the X-men deal with it?” Rocket groans, now blatantly annoyed as he slouches in his chair.

Instead of entertaining his bickering they all decide to ignore him. Dealing with Rocket had become a chore. He’d always been difficult, but recently he’d become increasingly problematic. 

Groot had been growing up and he'd hit that phase where he didn't want to be around Rocket as much. Whether he was to admit or not Rocket was annoyed by it. He loved Groot, the whole team did. And to be ignored by Groot at all times hurt him a bit.

The team had been together for almost 6 years, growing closer as time went on, but no one had created a bond greater than Groot and Rocket's. No one had been as close to Rocket as Groot ever was, so as Groot began to ignore Rocket he started to spend more and more time alone in his room. 

Rocket had also been pretty upset recently. The team had been very inconsiderate towards him, not even realizing how hard it was for him to be alone for five whole years. With the team, he started to soften and open up after a while. With their absence, all that progress had been lost and Rocket had returned to being the stuck up asshole he had been before joining the Guardians.

Now that they were all back he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He’d hoped that with their return he’d be able to ease up and calm down. Even though he’d deny it, being a dick wasn’t fun for him anymore. After spending so much time yelling at people, making fun of them, robbing people, shooting next to someone just to see the momentary look of fear on their face, it had gotten boring. 

Something had been getting to him, being mean didn’t feel necessary anymore. He much rather preferred to be kind. The aftermath of kind acts usually led to a smile that would always make Rocket’s day better. To know that he could make someone, anyone smile made him feel so much better about himself. Maybe it was just the effects of getting older, eh who knows.

Being so stuck in his thoughts he didn’t even hear Peter call out that they’d arrived. The rest of the Guardians walked out of the cockpit and towards the back hatch to head to the crashed ship.

Rocket looked out of the front of the cockpit and could see smoke but nothing of the ship. He waited for the last member to leave before following behind.

On his way out he made sure to grab his pistol off the common room table just in case the whole thing went south. Following behind Peter he made his way out of the back hatch. As he walked out the brightness of the light blinded him. After a moment his eyes adjusted but not enough for him to clearly see.

He followed just behind Peter, making sure to keep a hand on his blaster for quick access. As they walked closer the silhouette of the ship became more visible, but not enough to make a clear picture. 

After looking at the exterior of the ship for a while he had a feeling like he knew whos ship it could be. He raised an arm up to his head to block the sunlight and his heart sank, now clearly making out the words ‘Black Bunny Brigade’ on the side of the ship. 

Rocket’s sped up a little, walking ahead of Peter and the others. As the group continued to grow ever closer to the burning mass, a blue figure could be made out in front of all the rubble.

Once Rocket noticed the figure he began running on all fours towards it. 

“Jack!” Rocket called out. He received no answer.

The other Guardians began running behind him. Rocket never cared about these distress beacons so it had to be important.

“Hey Jack, dude are you awake?” Rocket asks with a shaky voice. He inspects over his body, seeing one of his metal legs was broken and much of his bright blue fur now darkened by blood.

Jack barely turns his head to Rocket, his eyes are squinted and have barely any life in them.

Rocket’s breaths are shaky and he can feel his heart racing in his chest, “I can’t do this.” He says quietly as he runs off back to the Benetar.

The group stares confusedly at Rocket for a moment before running up to the blue bunny.

Rocket entered the back hatch and immediately ran to his room.

He walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge, placing his hands on his head while trying to steady out his breathing. 

This was the first time Rocket had seen Jack in years. He never knew if Jack was taken by the snap or not as they’d had a falling out shortly before. Even though all this time Rocket still had love for him, still cared deeply for him and to see him like that, his fur soaked in blood, barely clinging to life. It was just too much to bear.

A couple of hours passed by and Rocket continued to lay in his bed, unmoved until he received a knock on his door, “Rocket? It’s me, Quill.”

There was a faint “Come in” from Rocket before the door slid open, revealing Peter holding the unconscious bunny.

Rocket had calmed himself down a bit, but seeing Jack again caused him to return to his slightly panicked state.

Peter walked to the side of the bed, “He’s unconscious, he needs rest.”

“Why here man!? Why couldn’t you p-put him in Mantis’s r-room or something.” His voice was shaky but he attempted to maintain composure.

“Well, we figured you knew him so it’d be best to keep him in here with you.”

“Fine,” Rocket muttered as he buried himself farther under the covers. 

Peter gently placed Jack onto the bed, opposite to Rocket.

“What happened? Is he gonna be okay?” Rocket’s questions shot out fast.

Peter could tell Rocket was worried but chose not to comment on it, “Yeah, he’s going to be fine. He’s really hurt though. It’s a miracle he survived.”

The slight reassurance helped to calm Rocket down a little as he settled back down onto his pillow, “Thanks for helping him, I just couldn’t see him like-”

“I get it, man.” Peter interrupted Rocket, “Get some rest dude.” Peter says as he walks out of the room, turning off the light on the way out.

The door slid shut, leaving Rocket to stare at Jack’s still form, “You’re going to be okay Jack,” Rocket whispers while pressing his thumb into his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't that long, and I know it doesn't make up for being gone for six months. I don't even know if it's good enough to put out but here it is. Sorry for taking so long. I just wanted to put something out to show that I'm back.

Rocket didn’t get much sleep that night, waking up with every little movement Jack made while unconscious. Every time he woke up he would stare at Jack and his dirty blue fur which was usually very bright and clean. The other Guardians had fixed him up decently, well they did the best they could. They managed to bandage all his wounds so no blood leaked onto Rocket’s sheets. His fur still looked dirty, but it was nowhere near as bad as when he’d first seen him. One of Jack’s legs was also pretty messed up. Rocket knew he would have to fix it before Jack would be able to walk again.

Rocket didn’t know exactly what time it was but he could hear Quill’s music playing throughout the ship. Seeing as he wasn’t getting much sleep he decided to get up and get a start on his day. He looked at Jack one last time before leaving his room and heading to the common room.

Once Rocket reached the top of the stairs he took a moment to appreciate everything that was happening, Peter dancing with Gamora, Drax attempting to understand whatever stupid game Groot was playing, it was nice to have them all back.

After spectating the others for probably a bit too long, he walked over to the kitchen to make his morning coffee. 

Once the coffee was finished Rocket sat at the kitchen table focusing on his cup until Peter joined him, “I’m surprised you’d be out so soon.” Peter says.

Rocket chuckled but continued to stare down at his mug, shifting it around in his paws. He didn’t want to directly face Peter, still feeling a bit awkward after yesterday. 

“So how’s he doing?” Peter asks.

“Seems stable for now. When do you think we can land? His leg is fucked up and I don’t have the parts to fix it.”

“Well we’re on our way to Xandar right now actually, should be there in pretty soon actually.”

Rocket nodded and finished his coffee with one last sip making sure to wipe off the remainder from his lips before standing up and heading towards the stairs.

The short chat about Jack was enough to make Rocket a bit worried again. He knew Jack wasn’t going to die but still didn’t want to leave his side just in case he needed him. It had only been about ten minutes and it felt like forever.

Rocket’s door slid open and he walked in. His eyes immediately focused on Jack who was luckily still asleep. He was still a bit anxious to speak to Jack again. 

Rocket kneeled at the bedside and looked Jack over one last time, examining his leg to know which parts he was going to need to look for. From what he could see it was pretty messed up, nothing he couldn’t fix but still bad. After the short diagnostic, he was able to easily figure out which parts he would need.

“I’m gonna fix you up Jack, don’t worry.”

~

Two taps arrived at Rocket's door, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Rocket we're about to land, you ready?"

“Yeah, just…”

Rocket quickly grabbed a shirt and pants from his dresser, “Just give me a moment.” He says while heading into his restroom.

Rocket tossed the clothes he was carrying onto the sink counter before slipping out of his current ones and hopping in the shower.

Rocket turned the handle all the way to the left and let the warm water flow onto him. The water ran down his back as he cleaned himself up with the scented soap Peter had given him. Normally he preferred scentless soaps but this one was tolerable. The foresty smell was something he’d always enjoyed. He made sure to clean out all the dirt and undo all the knots in his fur before getting out.

Rocket turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He began to dry himself off when he heard a clacking against the floor from outside the door. Rocket quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the room to see Jack hobbling his way along the side of the room with one arm against the wall for support.

Rocket ran to Jack’s side and wrapped his still damp arm around him, “What’re you doing!?” Rocket asks, clearly alarmed by Jack.

Jack chuckled and smiled at Rocket, “After all this time you’re still worried bout me huh?”

Rocket hissed and grit his teeth, “Damn it, Jack, just… just get back on the damn bed.”

Jack took notice of Rocket’s slight aggravation and complied to calm him down for now.

Once Jack was settled on the bedside again Rocket took a seat on the floor in front of him and let out a deep breath while looking down at the floor.

“I haven’t seen you this worried since we took that one job a couple years back…”

Rocket didn’t respond immediately, still staring down at the floor.

“You remember right?” Jack continued.

“Of course I fuckin’ remember man, why you gotta bring stuff like that up right now?”

“There’s the Rocky I know!” Jack says pointing at Rocket with a smile.

Rocket shot up, “So that’s what you wanted? For me to get pissed off?”

Jack backed up on the bed a little, “Calm down man I’m just tryna create some conversation. I haven’t seen ya in forever. I just wanted to make sure you were still in there.”

Rocket sat back down and took a deep breath in and let it out through his nose, something Nat would always tell him to do when he got pissy, “Yeah you’re right, it’s been a while. Sorry for freaking out on you.”

“Whoa, you’re apologizing now? I feel like I ought to be the one who’s worried.”

Rocket laughed and stood up, “Well, I should get going, can you just stay here till I get back?”

“Where ya goin’? 

“Well, I was going to head out and get some parts to fix your busted ass leg until you decided you didn’t need it.”

“Do you even know what parts you need?”

“Of course I know the parts! You remember how many times I’ve fixed you up?”

Jack laughed, “Course I do.”

“You might wanna put somethin’ on unless you plan to go out like that,” Jack says with a playful smirk.

Rocket smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and didn’t bother closing the door. He let go of the towel and it fell to the floor. He slipped on his red button-up shirt and beige pants before walking back out.

Rocket buttoned up his shirt as he walked towards the side of the bed.

“What happened to the armor?” Jack asks.

“Only during missions.” 

When Rocket finished with the last button he turned to the nightstand and opened the drawer revealing a small, yet sizable blaster pistol which he slipped into his shirt.

"I'll try and be back as quick as I can." Rocket says looking at Jack.

"Don't worry so much man, 'specially bout me."

The twos eyes locked for a moment and Rocket could feel his heart thumping in his chest and his face heat up.

Rocket shook his head and made his way to the door.

_ That was strange._ Jack thought as he watched Rocket exit the room.

The door opened and Peter was right there to greet Rocket, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's make it quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I plan to continue this. I generally don't like short stories so this might be sorta long but I also have another fic I'm working on right now as well so I don't know how often updates will be. If you have any constructive criticism please let me know, I am still new to writing and would love to get better. Also, if there's anything I messed up or whatever just let me know.


End file.
